shinigami, el mundo es diferente
by kuroneko-shironeko-ai
Summary: Un visitante inesperado hará que todos en la pension cambien su forma de ver el mundo, un relato de humor barato para aquellos que quieran pasar el rato wii, ste s mi mejor summary hasta ahora y es mi tercer intento... n ste fic¬¬ cap 2
1. Chapter 1

Por kuroneko-shironeko-ai

Shinigami, el mundo es diferente 

**ningun personaje de shaman king es mio... si lo fueran seria rica y no tendria necesidad de escribir FANfics **

**algunos personajes de esta historia vienen de mi imaginacion y nunca han salido en este anime o en otro**

**naruto tampoco es mio**

**disfruten...**

Era un día muy pacifico en la pensión Asakura, Hao se había mudado a la pensión gracias a Yoh…

_Hao sobrevivió, corrección, revivió por enésima vez, pero, su espíritu fue picado a la mitad (el de fuego, no su alma) y, bajo amenazas, persuasiones, y uso de razón, se mudó_

… el ex-shaman de fuego que era un poco (¬-¬) egocéntrico cambio por completo

Ahora es el muy egocéntrico y más enojon por su nueva condición débil (lo lamento fanáticos de Hao, pero este es mi fic)

Yoh: db (escuchando música) mmm…mm…mmm

Anna: (\ /) grr… ¿porque estas escuchando música en lugar de limpiar como te ordené?

Yoh¡no! Annita yo solo pensé que podía tomar un pequeño descanso para reponer fuerzas.

Anna: a trabajar

Yoh: si Anna… TTTT

Anna: voy a supervisar a Hao, a esta hora debe haber terminado con las 20 tareas que le asigné… para la mañana jejeje… (Cara maligna)

Yoh: _me alegro de no ser Hao en este momento, siento pena por él_

En los baños (que se están limpiando, no usando)

Hao: _de ser el shaman mas fuerte, un asesino temido, un alma corrompida por la maldad y el odio… A limpiar baños _-he tocado fondo…

Anna: no es verdad apenas has limpiado los bordes. Quiero que quede reluciente de limpio. Limpia todas las grietas…

Olor a fresa en el aire

Anna: …y usa el detergente que huele a naranja () jejeje…

Hao: pero si he estado usando el que huele a fresa desde que empecé

Anna: pues vuelve a empezar

Hao: 00…-(K.O)

Afuera…

Tamao: señorita Anna yo pesaba que a usted no le gustaba la naranja…

Anna: no me gusta la naranja jejeje (cara maligna… Otra vez)

Tamao: (0o0) _que cruel…_

Anna¡Tamao ve a preparar el almuerzo!

Tamao¡enseguida señorita!

toc… toc…toc

Anna¿quien podrá ser? -_Ya están todos trabajando-_

Va a abrir la puerta… hay un gatito negro con un cascabel… Con los ojos amarillos (lo digo para que no piensen en TMM)

Anna: parece que alguien dejo un gatito…

Horo Horo¡oh ¿En verdad? (excusa para dejar el trabajo)

Yoh: es bonito (pensó igual)

(Ren, Hao y todos los demás "trabajadores" pensaron lo mismo, me parece muy poco importante como para dedicarle tanto dialogo.)

Pilika: ahh... es verdad que bonito- lo agarra y abraza- ¿quien es bonito?... tú… si lo eres… si lo eres -va a besar al gatito-

Cámara lenta… se acerca… el gato levanta la pata… se acerca mas y…

¡¡¡SÚPER ARAÑAZO!!!

Gato¡¡¡¡SOY HOMO FÓBICA¡¡¡LOCA!!!

_(Homo fóbica: fem. que tiene miedo a los homosexuales o eso creo...)_

Continuara…

* * *

bueno q decir este es mi primer fic 

me moleste de ver tanto romance drama romance fantasy romance mistery y mas romance humor asi q decidi poner humor humor yo misma XD

dejen reviews y criticas (que no sean muy destructivas... omitan malas palabras)

chau y... que vivan los gatos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Por: kuroneko-shironeko-ai

"un gato un humano un shinigami ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

En el capitulo anterior:

Gato¡¡¡SOY HOMOFÓBICA¡¡¡LOCA!!!

Casi todos: 0.0''

Gato (bueno ya sabemos que es gata): oh… si!... Hola!... (Saca una tarjeta) buenos días/tardes/noches! Familia/señores(as)/señor(a) Asaku…kuna… ¡ra!... Asakura!

Todos: o.ó

Gata:… hoy estoy/estamos aquí por orden de La Sagrada Corte del Paraíso el Castigo y las Almas Vagantes (S.C.P.C.A.V) subdivisión: Grandes Espíritus. Para comunicar una violación a la "Ley Sagrada del Equilibrio" articulo 246 sección Z ½ que dice:

_Toda alma_… ¡¡¡¡¡OH AL DIABLO CON ESTO!!!!!... Tú el de pelo largo ven acá criminal

Hao: uh¿Yo¿Porque? ¬¬u

Gata: tienes que firmar

Hao¿firmar¿Firmar qué¿Quien eres tú? ¬V¬u

Gata: firma o te mato!!

Sierra felina desgarradora

------persecución---------persecución------se rompe jarrón----y cama---- y cortina--

Gata: n.n''' jeje me deje llevar…

Todos: (matar gato, matar gato!) x.x'''

Gata:…por mis instintos naturales… contra esos no se puede ir…. :3

Todos: (matarrrr!!!) X.X

Gata: yo… voy a presentarme…

Todos: MATAR!!

Gata: me llamo Kurayami. Mis amigos me dicen Yami-chan o Ku-chan, como prefieran…

Todos: (-v-)

Gata: yo no se en que pensaban mis padres al ponerme ese nombre, digo, _Kurayami, _quien va a llamarse así, aunque el nombre me da estilo y eso pero se escucha extraño _Kura_…

Horo Horo: NOS PUEDES DECIR QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!!!!

Ku-chan (ese es el que me gusta n.n): (-.-u) bien, bien soy un shinigami…

Horo Horo: un shinigami!

Ku-chan: -.-U si… un shinigami… vine hasta aquí porque se cometió una violación a la ley

Horo Horo: una violación a la ley!

Ku-chan: (-v-) si… una violación… necesito que el criminal firme un…

Horo Horo: criminal!

Ku-chan: quieres callarte!

Horo Horo: o.o!

Ku-chan: uh, lo siento… bien, Asakura (mira a Hao) Asakura… Asakura…

Hao: Hao

Ku-chan: hao a ti también, pero cual es tu nombre?

Hao: Hao es mi nombre (-v-)

Ku-chan: si, ya lo sabia me aseguraba de que tú supieras tu propio nombre

Todos: ¬¬u

Ku: OK, Hao, tienes que firmar aquí (saca papel) y decir cuantas veces has vivido (lo mas normal del mundo) es solo para llevar una cuenta como un inventario, pero de almas (aun mas normal)

Hao: ah, ok, o.ó!

Ku: y este mes venimos con un combo especial por, cada vida vivida te damos 10 minutos para hablar con cualquier alma, espíritu o fantasma que desees este en el cielo en el infierno o en la tierra. (Como con las hamburguesas o los planes de teléfonos celulares… pero con almas)

Todos: u.u''''

Hao: quiero hablar con el espíritu de fuego (semblante serio)

Ku: tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad? (n.n)

Todos: no!

Se abre un extraño portal (un hoyo negro pero chiquito) dentro se ve al espíritu de fuego

Hao: espíritu es una nueva oportunidad, aun podemos librar al mundo de los sucios humanos…

Ku: y este que leches dice…

Hao: volvamos a unirnos y retomemos nuestra meta de una era de shamanes!

Yoh: Amidamaru!

Ku: eso lo será tu madre

Todos están preparados para atacar

Hao: que dices espíritu

Ren: maldito

Lyzerg: Hao

Manta: tiene que cerrar ese portal no sabes lo que puede desatarse

Ku: (bostezo) que sueño no debí viajar toda la noche.

Manta: es peligroso ellos pueden…

Espíritu: ehhh… no

Hao: uh o.o'''!!

Todos: QUE?!

Espíritu: para que me piquen por la mitad de nuevo! Yo no lo creo

Hao: b-bueno eso fue… un accidente aislado

Espíritu: ya lo has intentado 3 veces seguidas y has fallado en todas que te hace pensar que en esta lo lograras

Hao: yo…

Espíritu: que crees que hago durante los 500 que tengo que esperar para el próximo torneo, y luego esta donde encontrarte, podrías dejar la dirección de vez en cuando, y después de eso me vuelven a matar (o algo así) y tengo que esperar otros 500 años. Yo también tengo una vida (o algo por el estilo)

Hao: cielos, yo no sabia

Espíritu: pues piensa en los demás, todos tienen sentimientos

Ku: eso es verdad nadie es una lata que puede patearse, o una piedra en el camino!

Espíritu: tú crees que si me hacen cosquillas no me rió, si me golpean no me duele

Hao: pero eres un espíritu

Espíritu: me estas menos preciando por ser un espíritu

Hao: n-no es q

Espíritu: esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Hao Asakura eres un estupido! este es el fin de nuestra relación!

Se va

Hao: espera

Ku: déjalo, solo el tiempo podrá curar heridas de ese tipo, pobre, pero aun así… Te lo dijo en la cara y te lo merecías… fuiste terrible, yo te odiaría. El dio, dio, dio pero no recibió nada a cambio. Debes aprender de tus errores

Hao: EH?

Yoh: ya la oíste aun así tienes que seguir adelante procura no fallar en la próxima

Hao: Yoh tu también?

Horo Horo: ya habrá otros no te rindas

Los demás: _que demonios acaba de pasar aquí_

Manta: que les parece si cenamos

Ku: es curioso lo rápido que pasa el tiempo durante una riña, bueno ya los dejo

Anna: espere una vez leí que uno de los entrenamientos mas difíciles era convivir bajo el mismo techo que un shinigami durante 3 días

Ku: pues si, he oído de eso pero nunca lo he puesto en practica… Yo

Anna: pues podríamos intentarlo

Ku: si tengo libre desde los viernes en la tarde hasta los lunes en la mañana

Anna: hoy es viernes podría quedarse hasta el lunes serian 3 días completos a las 10:00 del lunes

Ku: si me parece bien

Todos: -o-u

----comer----comer----comer----hablar---comer---hablar---hablar---atragantarse---

Horo Horo: uff (toma agua) ejem, bueno y dime ¿por que tomaste la forma de un gato?

Ku: porque así es más compacto y aerodinámico, pero lo mas importante es que es comprensible para los humanos

Ren: pero un humano que hable es mas comprensible que un gato, casi me da un infarto cuando gritaste

Pilika: y me lo dices a mi (marcas de arañazo)

Ku: jeje perdón por eso, bueno, a mi me gustan los gatos así que en parte fue por capricho ademas…

Un gato, un humano, un shinigami cual es la diferencia…

Continuara

* * *

Hola!! cuanto tiempo (3 dias)

he puesto mucho esfuerzo en este cap ojala que les haya gustado

hora de responder a los reviews (review)

k-chaz: TT.TT GRACIAS, me gustan las criticas (casi...) la verdad es que como es mi primer fic me puse algo nerviosa con el primer capitulo y muchas de las ideas que tenia las deje para proximos capitulos (cobarde!) gracias por leer un fic de un solo cap para variar TT.TT a veces mi humor se pone barato pero me han dicho que puedo hacerlo bn. me esforzare y otra vez, gracias!!!!

por otro lado,,,, dejen reviews (novedad acepto criticas si no te gusto si te parecio una mier..coles Dimelo!)

yo queria aunque fuera una pequeña señal de que habia aguien alli una ovacion, una critica, un chiste malo, lo que fuera

chao y que vivan los gatos.

PD: pobre espiritu de fuego


End file.
